Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a heat sink. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a heat sink for semiconductor modules.
Pad type thermal interface materials may be used as interface materials between a heat sink and a lid of a semiconductor package including a lid or a semiconductor module including a lid. For example, thermal interface materials may be employed in semiconductor packages or semiconductor modules including a land grid array (LGA) connector.
Thermal interface material layers may vary in size. For example, a thermal interface material layer may be about a same size as a lid of a semiconductor package or a semiconductor module. Thus, costs associated with including a thermal interface material layer in a semiconductor package or a semiconductor module may be substantially proportional to a size of a lid in the semiconductor package or semiconductor module.
Thermal interface material layers may be loaded at different operating pressures. For example, thermal interface material layers included in semiconductor packages or semiconductor modules may be loaded at a relatively low operating pressure. Thus, thermal interface materials and thermal interface material layers included in semiconductor packages or semiconductor modules, for example, may perform at less than a maximum performance level. For example, thermal interface material layers including thermal interface materials loaded at relatively low operating pressures may result in relatively low thermal performance and/or relatively high thermal resistance.